


You cheated!

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childishness, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort wars and Nerf guns with Team Free Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cheated!

You had met with the Winchesters a fair while ago now, ever since you saved their sorry asses on a vampire hunt in Iowa. Of course, Dean was thoroughly impressed with you and didn’t want to risk not seeing you again so he invited you for a drink, after discussing life stories thats when they invited you to stay at the bunker. Thats when you happily said yes, I mean - why would you turn down an offer to stay with the oh so famous Winchester brothers in their famous bunker and you had been there ever since.

It was a late Sunday afternoon in the bunker and understandably its the day for lounging around and not doing anything but it had been about a week without any demonic signs or any other creatures appearing in the radar for weird and unusual. You were currently aggressively running your hands through your hair with white knuckles for easily the 4th time within 10 minutes. This was making you go crazy sitting in the bunker with no source of amusement; that was striking your fancy so you decided to have some fun.

Walking silently down one of the many hallways in the bunker, your feet padded along the ground not making much noise, you decided to talk to Sam who was in the Library, the usual place to find him, “that man is way too hard working”, you thought as you turned the corner into the room and approached Sam.

“Saaaammm” you whined, still walking up to him groggily,

“Hmm?” He mumbled, pulling his chair out slightly and turning around to see you,

“I’m bored! Where have all the demons gone!? Its like they’ve all left for a summer holiday!” You yelled, clearly irritated.

“I honestly don’t know [Y/N], sorry.” He replied with a soft tone then pausing to look at your face.

Thats when you looked up at him with your [E/C] puppy eyes and he instantly shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. “What is it?” He asked, unsure what to do knowing you were up to something.

“I have an idea, but I need your help to do it, please Sam! I’m going stir crazy with this boredom!!” You pleaded, grabbing onto his elbows and shaking him as much as you could to which he agreed to help and ruffled your [H/C] in the process. “Okay so, I suggest we do fort wars, loser does the dishes for a month!” 

Sam smiled at your proposition, raising his head and pushing his chest out slightly. “You’re on!” Sam then shook your hand firmly and precisely. 

45 minutes later of grunting, pulling and dragging furniture, grabbing blankets and collecting as many pillows as possible you and Sam had set up forts in the living room, kitchen, library and most bedrooms except Deans. You had also put out obstacles in the hallway for extra challenge, things that you could both use such as marbles and things you could hide behind such as chairs and boxes that you have still kept from months before when you had moved in.

You and Sam had agreed to place three nerf guns in the kitchen, the extra for challenge. However, you had thought it would be more fun to start from different positions so you waited in the Library, already thinking up a plan but having no clue as to where Sam was, only knowing it wasn’t the kitchen. You had also left a laptop playing a countdown extremely loudly on one of the counters, on the other side of the room to the guns. “Feels abit like the Hunger Games start..” You thought to yourself, still hiding behind a fort despite the fact you hadn’t started yet. Excitement was buzzing all through you, you were starting to find it difficult to sit still and be quiet but before you could think anymore you heard the most deafening buzzer to let you know it was go time and having set the bet, there was no way you could lose to Sam Winchester now.

You scampered as quickly as you could from the Library, bringing a pillow with you, you thought it could be useful if you get cornered at the start. Running to grab a gun and beat Sam you rushed to them then quickly closed the doors to the kitchen so you would hear him enter and hid under the table with the two guns you had taken, lucky for you the tablecloth you had put on earlier was quite long.

Sam had seen that there was only one gun left and smirked to himself, not bothering to rush, thinking you would have already fled the scene by now started to check the amo on the gun. From this point in time you knew that it was one man for himself, so you slowly and quietly lifted up the table cloth and began to retye Sam’s shoes together so he would fall flat on his face, being a skilled Hunter that you were you had timed it perfectly without being spotted. Just as your hands returned under the table, Sam moved and of course your plan worked. You jumped up from under the table floor with a triumph grin spread across your face and arms in the air. You then threw the pillow at Sam before he could react, grabbing your guns you legged it to your room for cover but your brain was running a lot faster than your small feet could carry you.

As Soon as you entered your room you grabbed the extra ammo you had already set up earlier and put it over your shoulder, you also grabbed your backpack and put your bed pillow in then ran out of your room to find refuge. You were now hiding behind the door of kevins old room, slowly making your way up the hallway and listening out for any sign of Sam. That’s when you heard it, you could hear ever so slightly Sam’s foot steps knowing he was in hunter mode and avoiding all the obstacles on the floor, you didn’t dare move, not just yet.

As soon as Sam passed the door and was about 10 meters away you jumped out from behind the door, aimed the gun at Sam and fired.

“You cheated [Y/N]!” Sam yelled childishly

“I’ve got to have some leeway against a giant!” You teased back and screamed as he turned around for you.

Running away through the living room to make a detour to the kitchen. You then began to rummage through the cupboards for peanuts to put in your bag, once you had completed that you began back on your way, leaving the Kitchen.

Dean removed his earphones and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, swung his legs off the bed and put his stuff down on the bedside table as quickly as he could. Wondering what the hell was going on with the yelling and scraping of furniture moving and the sound of a gun firing? He then slowly crept out his room and down the hall. As you turned the corner you smashed smack bang into his chest. Ooft. You stumbled backwards a few steps, trying to regain your balance.

“What the _hell_?!” He stated outraged to which you simply raised your gun to show him then but then ditched him to run to the library to hide in the fort.

“Sorry!!” You yelled anxiously.

Sam was 5 seconds off your tail but stopped to explain the situation to Dean before it looked any worse than it already did. Having heard what was going on Dean chuckled.

“Dude, she’s owning you!”

“Shutup. …Just help me, ok?”

“Whatever.”

You were still in the fort but you hadn’t heard any foot steps following you, so now you’re sorting your stuff out such as opening the peanuts and getting ready to move on before they limit you to one room. However, on the other side of the bunker Dean and Sam were now working together to track you down.

It had been about 15 minutes and no one had gotten any further so you decided its time to creep up on the boys and shoot them out, y’know go out with a bang. So you start to make your way down the hallway, shuffling very quietly, just as you get halfway down Sam and Dean cross pass on the adjoining hallway and Sam starts firing which makes you jump out of your skin and freeze for a split second, then just as fast you turn to throw a bag of peanuts at him to try and put him off. Squealing you run off towards the kitchen and shut the door.

Sam slowly opens the door with a creak and peers through the door, glancing sideways, only for you to throw your bed pillow from your bag at his face. Sam stumbles backwards and [Y/N] runs as quick as possible in the other direction through the other door. Dean instantly turns on his feet and goes around in the other direction, getting ready to shoot Dean waits for her/him to appear, using his senses. Just as he goes to press the trigger and (s)he appears, there is a flutter of wings, Cas.

“Dean-” Just then Cas is hit square in the forehead with a foam pellet from the nerf gun and Dean loses it into a fit of giggles, completely forgetting about [Y/N] getting away behind Cas.

“Dean, I do believe if I were human and that was a real gun I would be dead.” He states as a matter of fact with squinting eyes.

“Dean.” Still waiting for Dean to stop laughing.

“ **Dean!** Why are you laughing, this is not a time to be laughing!” Castiel asks, confusion clear in his voice as if a tilted head wasn’t enough in his body language.

While Dean was laughing and being lectured by Castiel about the dangers of using guns and weapons of sorts, Sam saw that [Y/N] was getting away and not one for losing he leans forward and takes off chasing [Y/N], slowly catching her/him up then he lifts him/her up throws him/her over his shoulder with such ease.

“ **NO SAM, PUT ME DOWN!** ” You yell, banging your fists on his back. “ **SAM, I MEAN IT, IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOW-** ” Just then he drops you backwards on your bed and you squeal in fear instead of excitement this time. Sam has his hands either side of your waist and hes watching you, just then you look up at Sam with daggers for eyes but his look is something completely different, somewhat of awe.

“Y’know, you cheated…” He states confidently after a moment with an eyebrow raised. “I claim a redo!”

Before you can even reply, you’re bombarded with pellets and you instantly have your arms out with your palms forward protecting your face. Suddenly Sam loses his balance and falls next to you but the pellets are still being fired at you. “OK, OK YOU WIN” You both yell in unison at Dean who instantly half smiles then walks off.

“I’m not doing the dishes!” Sam dictated, putting his hands up in the air. “You cheated!”


End file.
